Perfect Two Puckleberry
by alphaladywolf
Summary: Why do we love Puckleberry? Here are some of our favorite Puckleberry quotes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Glee", but Ryan Murphy does. This song is** "**Perfect Two" by Auburn. The lyrics are in bold. The flashbacks are underlined.**

**"Perfect Two"**

**[Verse 1:]**

**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**

**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**

Puck: *in thought* "Things happened pretty fast from that point. Getting her to make out with me was easier than I thought. Guess she's kind of desperate."

Puck: "You okay baby?"

Rachel: "I can't do this."

Puck: "Why? We're a couple of good looking Jews; it's natural."

Rachel: "I-I can't give myself to someone who isn't- brave enough to sing a solo. If you don't have th-the guts to do that, then how are you going to be bold enough to deal with the ups and downs of loving an admittedly high maintenance girl like me?"

Puck: "Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my guns?"

Rachel: "Noah, I-I'm sorry but... your arms are lovely but... I just don't see us working out."

**You can be the captain and I can be your first mate**

**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**

**You can be the hero and I can be your side kick**

**You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split**

Puck: "You're pretty good at this."

Rachel: "I've had a lot of practice. You're actually a lot luckier than me and Quinn. Your head is shaved."

Puck: "I'm really sorry I ever did this to you."

Rachel: "It's okay."

Puck: "No it isn't. No one deserves this feeling. You know what the worst part is? It's not the burning in your eyes or the way the slushie drips all the way into your underpants... it's the humiliation. I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment. Rachel, I'm sorry but, today when the clock chimes three thirty-"

Rachel: "You're choosing football over glee, which means we probably can't be together anymore."

Puck: "Yes... damn I feel like such a bad Jew!"

**You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'**

**Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'**

**[B-Sec:]**

**Don't know if I could ever be**

**Without you cause boy you complete me**

**And in time I know that we'll both see**

**That we're all we need**

Rachel: "You miss it?"

Puck: "Hell no."

Rachel: "I hope you didn't choose glee over football for me."

Puck: "Why?"

Rachel: "Because I don't think this relationship is going to work out."

Puck: "It's cool, I was going to break up with you anyways."

Rachel: "No you weren't."

Puck: "Yes I was. You wont even let me touch your boobs! It's Finn right? He's never going to leave Quinn, not with that baby in her belly!"

Rachel: "You like her don't you? I can see you staring at her when I'm staring at Finn. Is that why you joined glee, to be closer to her?"

Puck: "Like I said, they're never breaking up! God what's the matter with me. I'm a stud and I can't even hold onto a chick like you? No offense. Why don't girls like me?"

Rachel: "Because you're kind of a jerk. No offense. I just think you want it too much. Which is something I can relate to- I want everything too much. Our relationship was built on a fantasy; like every other one in my life. I think I just agreed to us being together because I thought it would make Finn jealous. I just hope we can still be friends."

Puck: "We weren't friends before."

**Cause you're the apple to my pie**

**You're the straw to my berry**

**You're the smoke to my high**

**And you're the one I wanna marry**

Puck's Mom: "You know better than them Noah. Why can't you date a Jewish girl?"

(Rachel is a Jewish girl.)

**[Hook:]**

**Cause your the one for me for me (for me)**

**And I'm the one for you for you (for you)**

**You take the both of us of us (of us)**

Rachel: "This cheese smells funky."

Puck: "That's 'cause it's fromunda cheese."

Rachel: "Shut it Puckerman!"

**And we're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**

**Baby me and you**

Rachal [to Puck]: I just want to say how I proud I am to have you in my arm in front the whole high school!"

**We're the perfect two**

**[Verse 2:]**

**You can be the prince and I can be your princess**

Puck [to Rachel]: What up my hot little Jewish American princess?

**You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist**

**You can be the shoes and I can be the laces**

**You can be the heart that I spill on the pages**

**You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser**

Puck: "That Rachel chick makes me want to light myself on fire- but she can sing."

**You can be the pencil and I can be the paper**

**You can be as cold as the winter weather**

**But I don't care as long as we're together**

Rachel: "Making Tommy Tune the first to win Tony gold in four categories."

Puck: "Totally interesting. Y'know, you never told me what you thought of my mash up solo."

Rachel: "Your still missing the elusive high B, that's a brass ring for a baratender. I had to work on it for weeks with Finn before he got it. You're a great performer Noah. I just want to say how I proud I am to have you in my arm in front the whole high school!"

**[B-Sec:]**

**Don't know if I could ever be**

**Without you cause boy you complete me**

Rachel (cheered): "Go Noah!"

(Rachel calls Puck by his first name: Noah.)

**And in time I know that we'll both see**

**That we're all we need**

Rachel: "Are you sure about this Noah? I mean, choosing us over the team might mean getting a slushie in your face every day."

Puck: "Bring it."

**Cause you're the apple to my pie**

**You're the straw to my berry**

Puck [to Rachel]: "I picked it up for you when I was buying dip. It's grape. I know that's your favorite because the last time I tossed a grape one in your face, you licked your lips before you cleaned yourself off. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to work on some mash up ideas?"

**You're the smoke to my high**

Puck: *in thought* "I know this looks weird, but wait until you see what happens next."

Puck: "My ears are starting to hurt. Can we take a break?"

Rachel: "Okay."

Puck: "You wanna make out?"

Rachel: "Sure!"

**And you're the one I wanna marry**

**[Hook:]**

**Cause your the one for me for me (for me)**

Tina: "I saw Puck putting it up in the hallway."

Puck: "I was moving it. Somebody put it on Rachel's locker so I moved it! I was being a man, doing the right thing!"

**And I'm the one for you for you (for you)**

**You take the both of us of us (of us)**

**And we're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**

**Baby me and you**

**We're the perfect two**

Rachel: "Do you know when we dated the school gave us a nickname? Puckleberry."

Puck: "That's humiliating."

Rachel: "The fact is is that, slumming it with me actually improved your reputation; it gave you a sense of humanity."

Puck: "Wait, do you want to date again? I was wondering why you invited me here."

Rachel: "As you know, I'm taken. But I can be of some assistance. Help me with my song for glee club. I-I might be the last chance you have to salvage what's left of your reputation and stay in glee. Besides, you need a song that's going to help you express your inner pain!"

Puck: "So what song do you want to do for your assignment?"

Rachel: "I've chosen David Geddes' fantastically terrible 70s top hit: Run Joey Run! It's a story song, so we get to play parts! I'm going to play the role of the tragic heroine who dies in the end a la Nicole Kidman in Moulin Rouge and you can be the hunky heroic male lead!"

Puck: "Do I get to kill you?"

Rachel: "Actually, my dad shoots me with a shot gun."

**[Bridge:]**

**You know that I'll never doubt ya**

Puck: "Do you think I made that glist? Honestly."

Rachel: "Well, it does sound like something you would do." 

Puck: "God, I'm so tired of people judging me for a few mistakes I've made! I try to be a good guy, I go to school and I say Be cool Puck, be nice! But by second period I've got a fire extinguisher in my hands and I'm spraying some dweeb with it and I don't know how I got there."

Rachel: "I understand, yeah. I sit in glee club and I watch a couple of imperfect performances and a litney of criticisms just start building up inside of me like a volcano and I keep telling myself to hold it in and then it just comes bursting out! Granted, generally I'm right but it doesn't do much for my reputation."

Puck: "It does suck when you do that."

Rachel: "So, uh, how do you think we can get people to see us differently?"

Puck: "I dunno..."

Rachel: "I-I can't do this."

Puck: "You know, whoever made that glist is gonna put you at number one when they find out you cheated on that Jesse kid with me. Besides, Jesse will never fully understand what it means to be a Jew."

Rachel: "Noah, I-I, I'm ironically turned on by your bad boy image, but I think we should just keep this professional."

Puck: "Alright, I'm out. Why should I stay if there's no chance of us making out?"

Rachel: "Noah, please come and sit and lets work on the project. Okay, it'll help us both. I promise."

**And you know that I think about ya**

**And you know I can't live without ya**

**I love the way that you smile**

**And maybe in just a while**

**I can see me walk down the aisle**

**[B-Sec 1/2:]**

**Cause you're the apple to my pie**

**You're the straw to my berry**

**You're the smoke to my high**

**And you're the one I wanna marry**

**[Hook:]**

**Cause your the one for me for me (for me)**

**And I'm the one for you for you (for you)**

**You take the both of us of us (of us)**

**And we're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**

**Baby me and you**

**We're the perfect two**

Puck: "I've been working on something."

Will: "Oh yeah?"

Puck: "It's my personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon."

(This is where Noah sings a solo called "Sweet Caroline" for his Jewish girlfriend named Rachel.)


End file.
